Mon humain de compagnie
by Naoko2
Summary: SessRin IK KA Dans une université de youkais d'élite, il ya un devoir bien spécial...Étudier un humain pour 3 mois! Évidemment, Sess aura la catégorie fille, 7-9 ans...
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : InuYasha n'est pas à moi, mais mon cerveau fou oui^_^. Cette fic est dédiée à toutes mes lectrices fidèles;) Svp gardez un esprit ouvert pendant votre lecture, et passez un bon moment! 

Couple majeur : Rin/Sess

Couples mineurs : Kouga/Ayame, Inu/kag

****

**Mon humain de compagnie**

**Chapitre 1**

****

« La plupart des études sur la motivation (processus qui incite un humain ou un animal à poursuivre un but ou à éviter une difficulté) ont porté essentiellement sur les pulsions biologiques, c'est-à-dire les états de tension dus à la privation de besoins élémentaires, comme la nourriture et l'eau. Un organisme qui en serait privé --»

Une main s'écrasa sur son livre, l'empêchant de continuer sa lecture.

-Oi, Sess, tu trouves pas que t'en fais un peu trop? T'es déjà le meilleur, merde, relaxe un peu!! Yé juste 7h30!!!

-C'est la leçon d'aujourd'hui, Kouga…Je te rappelle qu'avec les rébellions de plus en plus fréquentes d'humains, il sera très utile d'être calé dans cette matière.

-Tu veux devenir médiateur entre youkais et humains? Prends-moi pas pour un imbécile, tu roules déjà sur l'or!! Ahhh tu me fais c****.  T'as une vie sexuelle au moins? Tu voudrais une jolie pouliche humaine? J'en ai vendue une à Hiten l'autre jour, il était pas mal satisfait.

-Encore dans cette business ridicule?

-Ridicule? Eh, oh, j'te rappelle que jsuis un des plus grands fournisseurs d'humains en bonne condition pour les animaleries! C'est dur d'aller les chercher dans leurs villages minables et de les ramener ici en état!! Écoute, à ta place je--  

-…mais tu n'es pas à ma place. Et tu n'as pas mes notes non plus. Maintenant, enlève ta main, tu vas salir mon livre et j'ai du travail.

-VA TE FAIRE BRONZER SUR L'AUTOROUTE, PINTE DE LAIT!! lança rageusement Kouga avant de s'évacher sur sa chaise, prenant bien soin de mettre son baladeur au maximum pour déranger Sesshoumaru.  

****************

-Est-il nécessaire que je fasse l'appel ou tout le monde est présent?

-Tout le monde est présent sauf Inu-korro, m'sieur.

Il y eût quelques ricanements parmi les jeunes youkais. 

-Il a probablement encore des problèmes avec son esclave! 

-Yura?

-Je m'excuse Kogetsu-sensei. Son _humain de compagnie._

Kogetsu était le plus jeune professeur de l'université; il était la plus haute référence en matière d'humains au pays. Excentrique dans ses exigences, plusieurs le trouvaient trop doux envers la matière qu'il enseignait. Plusieurs fois le cours avait dégénéré en un débat passionné sur les sujets chauds de l'heure; le traitement d'un humain, l'égalité d'un humain et d'un youkai, les mariages entre eux, et plus récemment, les rumeurs d'une alliance d'humains rebelles. Inévitablement Kogetsu prenait pour les humains, ce qui lui attirait bien des ennuis de la part de parents furieux.

-Humain tout court aurait suffi, Yura.

-Vous êtes trop doux, monsieur. Inu Yasha est une lavette. Si l'humain n'obéit pas, il faut le mettre au pas.

-Hmmm…et si tu te mettais à sa place? Tu aimerais te faire mettre au pas?

-À sa place? Je ne serai jamais à sa place. Je suis une youkai. Et puis ce sont des animaux : ils n'ont pas de véritable conscience.

C'était le début d'un autre débat : heureusement Inu Yasha entra à ce moment, un peu essoufflé.

-…scusez-moi m'sieur…Kaede s'est écroulée au milieu du chemin…j'ai dû la porter sur mon dos jusqu'au vétérinaire… 

-Tu arrives juste à temps. Nous commencions.

Plusieurs se pincèrent le nez quand InuYasha marcha vers son bureau, le visage dégoûté.

-Beuuuahh…Inuyasha! Tu pues tellement l'humain qu'on pourrait croire que tu es un hanyo!!!

Toute la classe partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Être un hanyo, c'était vraiment la disgrâce totale; ça jetait toute la famille dans la honte; c'était une insulte. Mais InuYasha était fréquemment appelé ainsi, à cause de l'odeur permanente d'humain collée à ses vêtements. Quoique c'était impossible : aucun hanyo n'était admis dans cette université de youkais d'élite.

-Je ne suis PAS un hanyo!!! rugit Inuyasha, toutes griffes dehors pour le sankontessou.

-C'est vrai. Tu es un Inu-koro.

-Ta gueule, Kouga!!!

-Puis-je vous interrompre? Et si nous commencions?

-Jsuis désolé m'sieur, dit Inuyasha en s'asseyant. 

-Ce n'est rien. Ouvrez vos manuels, page 456…Abi, fais la lecture s'il te plaît…

*******************

« …en résumé, la psychologie d'un être humain est fragile est complexe. Questions? »

Kogetsu déposa sa craie et se retourna. La moitié de la classe était endormie.

Ryoakan leva sa main.

-Euh…est-ce que c'est matière à examen, sensei?

-Hmm? Ça? Non. Mais par contre ça va vous être drôlement utile pour le travail de session que je vous distribue aujourd'hui!!

Kogetsu eût un petit rire qui ne plût pas du tout à sa classe. Le genre de rire révélant le côté sadique de l'enseignant, vous comprenez?

-Un travail de session, monsieur?

-Tout à fait. 3 mois, 40 % de la note, un rapport écrit et oral et une présentation du produit fini avant Noël. Voici les consignes.

Kogetsu distribua des feuilles pré-identifiées à tout le monde.

_Département de sciences_

_Cours : L'être humain 104_

_Projet  de session_

_Objectif : observer les caractéristiques physiques et psychiques d'un être humain, acquérir sa confiance et développer un de ses talents._

_Consignes :_

_1-Achetez un humain correspondant au profil à l'endos de la page._

_2-Observez ses caractéristiques psychiques et physiques durant un mois selon ce que nous avons vu en cours et écrivez vos observations dans un journal de bord. (40%)_

_3-Trouvez une méthode originale pour acquérir sa confiance et son affection (40%)_

_4-Développez un de ses talents.(20%)_

_5-À la fin de la session  vous devrez nous faire un exposé oral sur le point 2 en compagnie de votre humain et prouver que vous avez réussi les consignes 3 et 4._

_Cette expérience compte pour : 40% de la note finale_

_N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez des questions. Bonnes découvertes!_

Ahuris, les élèves lisèrent les consignes. Bientôt la classe devint un immense brouhaha cacophonique sous les protestations.

-Acheter et héberger un humain qui ne me servira à rien! Monsieur, c'est du gaspillage d'argent!!!

-EHHH? 40% POUR LA CONFIANCE ET L'AFFECTION??

-On n'a pas que ça à faire!!

-Je vais puer l'humain! Mes parents vont être furax!!!

-Monsieur vous êtes malade!! Comment ce projet a pu être accepté par le conseil d'administration?

-Je refuse complètement de m'abaisser à _ça!!!_

- Allons! Allons! Considérez cela comme une simple expérience…cela va vous aider à intérioriser et à constater de vos propres yeux tout ce que nous avons appris. N'oubliez pas que nous avons besoin des humains dans la société…apprendre à communiquer avec eux ne peut qu'être un plus dans votre vie. Et puisque vous avez chacun un profil différent à l'endos de votre feuille, nous pourrons ainsi couvrir tous les groupes d'âges et leurs caractéristiques. 

Frénétiquement, plusieurs tournèrent la page et vérifièrent quel type d'humain lui était assigné.

-Aaaaaaaah nooooon!!! Je dois étudier un adolescent!!! 

-De quoi tu te plains, enfoiré de loup!!! Moi c'est une fille de 15 ans!!! 

- …quoi?? Un jeune garçon de 10 ans?? Attends que je me plaigne de ce projet ridicule à mon père!!! 

Stoïque, Sesshoumaru tourna la feuille.

_Sexe : féminin_

_Groupe d'âge :7-9 ans._

*******************

Commentaires svp^_^ Le prochain chapitre sort vendredi, ne vous en faites pas!!!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note importante**

Dans cette fic, Inuyasha et Sesshoumaru ont sensiblement le même âge…il n'y a que quelques mois de différence entre eux. À moins d'une remarque spécifique, tous les étudiants youkai de ma fiction ont environ 20 ans.

Aussi, Inuyasha et Sesshoumaru ne savent pas qu'ils sont frères…pas encore!^_^

Sur ce je me tais! Bonne lecture!^_^ 

****

**Mon humain de compagnie**

**Chapitre 2**

Sesshoumaru gara sa voiture de luxe et coupa le contact en soupirant. Dès qu'il rentrerait, Jaken lui sauterait dessus pour le faire un bilan de la journée et un planning des prochaines semaines, en digne majordome qu'il était. Après quoi il s'enfermerait dans sa chambre pour une autre longue et morne session d'étude. Jaken viendrait lui monter son souper, il étudierait encore, et il se coucherait.

Jaken était à son service depuis sa naissance, et c'était bien la seule personne que Sesshoumaru supporta assez pour la laisser vivre dans le même bâtiment que lui. D'abord tuteur, puis secrétaire et majordome, homme à tout faire, il était le seul à qui Sesshoumaru faisait vraiment réellement confiance. Jaken lui était dévoué corps et âme, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

Il soupira encore. Autant en finir.

Il sortit de sa voiture et pressa son index sur le détecteur d'empreintes digitales, qui émit un petit « biiip » avant de déverrouiller la porte de l'immense manoir.

-Maître Sesshoumaru! s'écria Jaken en se dandinant vers lui, tout engoncé dans son habit de pingouin. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous!! 

Sesshoumaru se laissa choir sur la chaise tandis que Jaken s'affairait à lui retirer son manteau.

-Dure journée, mon maître?

-Dure, oui…Un travail de session dégueulasse pour le cours d'humains…dit Sesshoumaru en appuyant ses yeux sur ses mains, dans un signe de lassitude.

L'avantage avec Jaken, c'était qu'il pouvait se conduire comme il voulait sans craindre d'entacher son image.

-Quel est-il, si je puis me permettre de poser la question?

-Nous allons héberger et étudier une fillette de 8 ans pendant 3 mois…

Jaken s'étouffa. Son visage devint rouge et Sesshoumaru crût un instant qu'il faisait une attaque cardiaque.

-q…QUOI?? COMMENT?? C'est encore  la faute de ce nouveau professeur fou, c'est ça?? Vous abaisser à ça!! J'espère que vous avez refusé!! C'est complètement indigne de votre rang!! Ce maudit scorpion, il doit sûrement être de mèche avec les rebelles!!!Et je- 

-Allons Jaken, ne sois pas ridicule…Je compte sur toi pour préparer sa chambre.

-CHAMBRE? Un simple endroit sur le carrelage de la cuisine suffira, maître! Ces bêtes ne méritent pas plus!! 

-Tu veux que j'échoue mon expérience, Jaken? Nous allons la traiter aux petits soins, bouffe et chambre comprises. J'irai la chercher demain. Le sujet est clos. Quelles sont les nouvelles?

Jaken savait mieux que de protester, et après un soupir, regagna sa contenance coutumière, raclant sa gorge avant de faire son rapport quotidien :

-Vous avez reçu l'animal à deux têtes que vous avez commandé…je l'ai mis dans l'écurie…vous avez également reçu une invitation du businessman Naraku pour aller à la réception donnée en l'honneur du lancement de son nouveau médicament, que j'ai accepté bien sûr…

-QUOI? Oh, non!! Jaken, pas ça!! Pourquoi devrais-je aller chez ce guignol?

Jaken le regarda l'air navré.

-NON, non, ne dis rien. « Je suis le fils d'InuTaisho et donc de ce fait appelé à devenir une des têtes dirigeantes du pays, en plus d'hériter de son empire financier, et doit donc m'acquitter des responsabilités qui vont avec. » Ça va, je connais la musique.

Sesshoumaru se leva brusquement et monta l'imposant escalier menant à chambre, avant de refermer les portes de celle-ci derrière lui et de s'effondrer sur son lit.

Sa vie était ennuyante à mourir.

*************************

Sesshoumaru parcourait les rangées de la section jeunesse dans l'animalerie Rouki, reconnue pour la qualité et le bon entretien des humains qu'elle vendait, mais surtout, leur beauté. Sesshoumaru ne voulait pas d'un humain laid : étant lui-même, selon tous les magazines d'adolescentes et selon sa propre opinion, le plus beau youkai en vue, il aurait été dommage de gâcher son image.

Les cages vitrées étaient spécialement conçues pour empêcher l'humain de se blesser à l'intérieur. La ration de nourriture et d'eau était déposée dans des bols vissés au sol, et un petit espace réservé lui permettait se faire ses besoins et sa toilette dans un semblant d'intimité. (N/A imaginez juste une cellule de prison high-tech et vous aurez le topo).

Le vendeur s'avança vers lui.

-Sesshoumaru! Quel honneur vous faites à mon humble commerce!! Puis-je vous aider? Cherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier?

Sesshoumaru lui accorda à peine un regard.

-Une humaine en bonne santé, coopérative et enjouée, entre 7 et 9 ans.

-Ouiouiouioui tout de suite…nous en avons plein…tiens en voilà déjà une, case 54. Très mignonne, vous ne trouvez pas?

La petite fille blonde avait deux lulus et était vêtue d'un jumper bleu. Quand elle vit Sesshoumaru, ses grands yeux verts se remplirent de frayeur et elle se terra au fond de sa cage.

Sesshoumaru eût un petit reniflement méprisant. Ça n'était sûrement pas avec ça qu'il aurait de bons résultats pour son labo.

Le vendeur lui en montra plusieurs autres, toutes jolies; des rousses, des brunes, des plus téméraires qui cognaient dans la vitre mais se rétractaient toujours quand Sesshoumaru y cognait aussi; la plupart essayaient de fuir, les autres étaient complètement amorphes. Quelques-unes manifestaient de l'entrain, mais sans plus. Aucune ne lui plaisait.

-Vous n'avez vraiment rien?

Le vendeur avala sa salive. Il avait montré sa plus belle marchandise. Frénétique, il fouilla dans ses papiers.

-Attendez..oui…j'aurais peut-être quelque chose qui répondrait à vos critères, si ça ne vous dérange pas que ce soit un peu abîmé.

Le vendeur l'entraîna dans la section « défectueux » ou les humains affligés d'une tare quelconque étaient regroupés : cela était aussi varié qu'un simple sourd à un manchot. Dus à leurs conditions, ils se vendaient moins cher.

-Voilà…casier 98….Je l'ai reçue hier.

Sesshoumaru s'agenouilla devant le cubicule. Une petite fille, maigre et chétive, vêtue d'un yukata usé, jouait avec un bout de ficelle. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient libres, mis à part une petite queue de cheval sur le côté. Quand il cogna dans la vitre, deux grands yeux bruns curieux le regardèrent avec curiosité mais sans peur apparente.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas peur? Elle est attardée ou juste stupide?

- (fouillant dans ses fiches)…les inspecteurs appellent ça un traumatisme… Ils disent que cela aurait été créé par le fait qu'on ait été obligé de tuer ses parents trop rebelles sous ses yeux.

-Elle a un autre défaut?

-Euh, oui…il est indiqué qu'elle est muette, mais pas de naissance…le fournisseur indique qu'elle criait très bien lors de sa capture, mais qu'elle s'est enfermée dans son mutisme après l'incident.

-Ouvrez la cage

-Oui monsieur.

Le vendeur sortit son trousseau de clés et ouvrit la cage, prenant l'enfant avant de la remettre dans les bras de Sesshoumaru, qui l'inspecta minutieusement. À ses nombreux bleus et à son œil meurtri, il était facile de deviner qu'elle avait été battue, mais elle semblait en assez bonne condition quand même. En plus elle était tranquille et se laissait inspecter sans trop de chichis, sauf quand Sesshoumaru avait voulu vérifier ses parties intimes, ce à quoi elle avait violemment corporellement protesté en tenant son yukata tendu devant elle et en kickant partout.

Sesshoumaru se souvint que la majorité des pré-adolescents étaient très prudes.

-Elle est propre?

-Oui, oui…attendez…(il regarda sa fiche). Elle a 8 ans, elle est propre, elle a été vaccinée contre le typhus, la rage, la variole, le tétanos, l'hépatite B, enfin tous les vaccins…aucune opération. 

Sesshoumaru regardait la fillette, la tenant à bout de bras. Minus ces petits défauts, elle répondait à toutes ses exigences : joyeuse, mignonne, énergique et coopérative. En plus, si son mutisme et son traumatisme n'étaient pas de naissance, il pourrait peut-être la guérir, ce qui serait un plus immense pour son labo.

La seule pensée le fit fantasmer. Il aurait la meilleure note.

-Mais pensez-y…c'est moins cher…pour la même qualité…

Sesshoumaru souleva la petite.

-Tu veux venir avec moi?

Un gros sourire éclatant lui répondit.

-Alors?...

-Je la prends.

-Parfait, parfait…Tendez-la moi, je vais lui passer un collier…

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il devait commencer à la mettre en confiance tout de suite.

-Comme vous voulez, monsieur…veuillez passer à la caisse…vous prendrez bien un kit de départ avec ça, non?

************************

Je SAIS que l'action est lente…elle le sera encore pour quelques chapitres. Pensez que c'est pour établir l'atmosphère et que vous ayez vraiment une image juste de ce qui se passe. Je passe énormément de temps à écrire et réviser mes chapitres, et tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que chaque mot a son importance!!! Ça va nous permettre de foncer dans les chapitres d'action sans s'enfarger dans les détails et les explications…et surtout sans que l'explication semble sortir de nulle part!!! 

^_^Réponses^_^

Ikuko : J'espère que ma note de début de chapitre t'aidera à comprendre. Il y a plein de détails qui ne respectent pas le monde d'InuYasha dans cette fic, je sais…j'ai voulu créer quelque chose de vraiment différent^_^ J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire quand même!

Drykan Mistress : Imaginer Sesshie en écolier, difficile? Hmm. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics d'école en français…en anglais c'est tellement répandu que plus personne ne s'étonne! (sourire) Merci de me dire que c'est original, c'est le but!!!

Senritsu :Merci, mille mercis…J'ai tellement peiné à créer le premier chapitre…Sess est seul dans la classe au début ou tout le monde est là? Qui lui parle en premier? J'introduis toutes les persos de la classe ou pas? Comment introduire que Kouga est un chasseur? @_@ …Tant qu'à l'omission de qui parle, c'est volontaire. Il y a d'habitude assez d'indices pour savoir qui parle (ex : la conversation entre Kouga et Sess) et s'il n'y en pas (ex : les élèves se révoltent) c'est que ce n'est pas nécessaire de savoir qui parle. Et puis l'effet cacophonique est amplifié, je trouve^_^ Mais je vais faire attention pour les prochains chapitres…

Noir12 : MERCI!!! Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais sortir la fic…je prends de l'avance…en tout cas elle va être longue, et environ au tiers de l'histoire elle va prendre un tournant pas mal différent et tragique…^_^ Enfin vous verrez bien assez vite…Pour la petite histoire, « Mon humain de compagnie » est né de la collision de biens des idées folles qui, bien qu'intéressantes, ne suffisaient pas à soutenir une fic à elles seules…tout ce qu'espère est de pouvoir leur rendre justice…

Yami milie chan : Voilà vendredi!!^_^Ton review m'a fait bien rire. Je suis contente que tu aimes!! Je vais essayer de sortir le chapitre 3 plus vite…2 fois par semaine…quels jours? Hmm. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus vite que ça, à moins bien sûr que tu brûles mon école!! (rires) Prends soin de toi! 


	3. Chapitre 3

**N/A **: Ce chapitre est horrible : court, peu intéressant et peu développé, et je m'en excuse. Blâmez l'enfer qui me sert d'école…le chapitre 4 sera beaucoup mieux, promis^_^ Bonne lecture!

****

**Mon humain de compagnie**

**Chapitre 3**

Sesshoumaru installa la fillette sur l'autre siège de sa voiture deux places et lui mit la ceinture de sécurité avec un bref « ne bouge pas ».

Et effectivement elle ne bougea pas d'un cil pendant tout le trajet, trop absorbée par le paysage qui défilait par la vitre, tellement différent de la campagne à laquelle elle était habituée. Des gratte-ciels, du béton à perte de vue, les klaxons des chauffards, et du bruit! Tellement de bruit qu'elle se couvrit les deux oreilles des mains.

Sesshoumaru eût un petit « hmmpf » amusé. Au moins elle n'était pas sourde…mais elle devait prendre un bain. Sans réfléchir il prit le cellulaire intégré au tableau de bord et composa le numéro de sa maison.

-Jaken? Prépare un bain plein de mousse, tiède. J'arrive dans dix minutes. Oh, et quelque chose de nutritif aussi…

************************

Sesshoumaru prit la fillette dans ses bras et entra dans le manoir. D'abord, lui faire prendre un bain. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse se promener sur sa carpette, elle, son odeur et son tas de bactéries. Et puis il devrait désinfecter ses plaies convenablement.

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant l'intérieur de sa demeure, et Sesshoumaru ne pu refouler un vague sentiment de fierté. Il y avait de quoi : toute sa maison était décorée style Louis XIV, donnant une sensation de luxe incroyable. Multipliez cette impression par 36 pièces et vous aurez l'image de l'humble demeure du fils d'Inutaisho.

Jaken apparut et regarda l'humaine d'un œil critique. Celle-ci, en voyant Jaken, s'accrocha désespérément à Sesshoumaru, qui étouffa un rire.

-Je crois que tu l'effraies, Jaken.

-Tant mieux! Ces choses-làs ont besoin de savoir qui est le maître.

-Mais PAS de faire des cauchemars la première nuit. Allez, rends-toi sympathique pour une fois. Le bain est prêt?

-Oui maître. Mais vous n'allez pas lui donner son bain quand même? dit Jaken, horrifié.

-Tu veux le faire?

Jaken eût un air d'enterrement.

-T'en fais pas, je crois qu'elle en ait capable toute seule, dit Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru monta les marches vers la salle de bains maintenant strictement réservée à l'enfant, et la déposa devant l'énorme baignoire débordante de mousse. Il pointa la baignoire.

-Lave-toi et avertis-nous quand tu auras fini. Compris?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Sesshoumaru sortit et descendit rejoindre Jaken dans le salon.

Bientôt on entendit un joyeux splish splash.

-Alors Jaken, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Quand j'aurai fini de la remplumer et de l'éduquer, en plus d'éradiquer cette horrible odeur, vous aurez le plus bel humain domestique de la ville.

-Tu m'étonnes, Jaken. Je m'attendais à une liste détaillée de défauts, toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que les humains sont la pourriture de cette planète.

-J'essaie de voir le côté positif. Cela vous fera une excellente presse auprès des groupes pro-humains.

**************************

Sesshoumaru essayait d'organiser son horaire mentalement. D'abord la faire manger, quand elle sortirait du bain; puis prendre ses mesures et autres données physiques, puis la coucher. Ce serait déjà assez pour la journée.

Soudain, une idée le traversa. Les jeunes enfants, si sa mémoire était bonne, avaient besoin d'un cadre familial qui les encourageaient et les aimaient pour s'épanouir correctement.

-Jaken…tu lui as fais quoi pour souper?

-Purée de fruits et sandwich au beurre d'arachides, avec du lait. Excellent pour la croissance, dit Jaken, très fier de lui.

-Excellent. Fais-en deux rations de plus.

-Monsieur veut prendre de l'avance?

-Non. C'est ce qu'on va manger aussi. Oh et aussi, on mange tous ensemble ce soir.

-QUOIIIIII???

******************************

Elle avait un appétit effrayant. C'est comme si on  l'avait privé de manger depuis des semaines. Elle avalait tout rond sandwich par-dessus sandwich, faisant passer le tout à grands coups de verre de lait et de purée.

Un brin terrorisés, Jaken et Sesshoumaru la regardaient du coin de l'œil, mâchonnant distraitement leurs propres sandwichs.

-Ma..Maître…elle va coûter une fortune en nourriture…

-Ça doit être passager, Jaken…en tout cas j'espère…

Elle finit par arrêter de manger, l'air repu et le bedon bien tendu, et se tourna vers Jaken, les deux pouces en l'air et le sourire éclatant.

Jaken émit un petit « ah-mmm » de fierté. S'il aimait bien quelque chose, c'était d'être louangé pour sa cuisine.

************************

-Bon, écoute, voici ta chambre. S'il y a un problème, je suis dans la chambre d'à côté.

Jaken avait réellement fait du bon travail. La chambre était rectangulaire et avait une immense fenêtre du côté Est. Le plafond et le haut des murs était peint en rose, et le bas en rectangles égaux de blancs et de rose. Une bande de papier peint fleuri séparait les deux. Le sol était recouvert de tapis couleur beurre, et un lit jumeau trônait au milieu de la pièce, recouvert d'une courtepointe représentant des tulipes et des cœurs.Une commode, une table de nuit et un petit pupitre en mélamine blanche complétait le tout.

Jaken avait également acheté quelques vêtements et avait laissé un pyjama jaune Hello Kitty sur le lit (très à la mode, qu'il avait dit). 

-Tu aimes?

Elle regardait la chambre, tournant sur elle-même et eût un immense sourire, sautillant sur place, les yeux brillants de joie. Sans crier gare, elle se lança sur Sesshoumaru et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

Sesshoumaru se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué aux manifestations exubérantes d'affection, surtout pas venant d'une humaine.

-Ouais…euh…si tu veux me faire plaisir, laisse-moi prendre tes mesures, dit Sesshoumaru, essayant sans grand succès de la déloger de sa jambe.

Il mesura tout : grandeur des bras, des jambes, du corps, de la taille; son poids, ses réflexes, notant à chaque fois le résultat dans son cahier. Elle se laissa faire avec une docilité surprenante.

Puis il la mit au lit, la borda et ferma la lumière, avant de s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre et se remettre à ses études.

Mais la tête n'y était pas. Il pensait uniquement à « l'expérience ».

« Il va falloir lui trouver un nom…sinon ça va être gênant pour l'appeler…et puis cet appétit c'était surprenant…quoique non elle ne devait pas manger à sa faim dans l'animalerie… Et puis lui trouver un talent. Quel talent? Qu'est-ce que ça sait faire, un enfant de huit ans? Tresser des paniers? Coudre? Non pas coudre, c'est trop complexe ça…Peut-être de la cuisine simple…Si elle savait parler je pourrais lui apprendre une comptine…Il va falloir que je vérifie ça. Hmmm. Mais au moins je suis bien parti pour l'affection et la confiance…enfin je crois… »

Sesshoumaru se permit un sourire. Il repensait encore à l'instant où elle s'était instinctivement tourné vers lui pour la « protéger » de Jaken. Peut-être qu'il devrait développer ça…Non, non. Elle devait se sentir en sécurité dans la maison. 

Décidément, cette expérience était un rêve. Avec un sujet comme celui-là, il ne pouvait que réussir haut la main.

Sesshoumaru se coucha, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, eût hâte au lendemain.  Qui sait ce que la vie avec son humain de compagnie allait lui apporter?

***************************

ALERTE! L'ALLIANCE HUMAINE SE RASSEMBLE!!!

C'est confirmé : l'alliance humaine existe vraiment, et son nombre ne cesse d'augmenter.

Vous voulez aussi faire parti de l'alliance humaine? Rien de plus simple^_^Copiez le formulaire suivant et envoyez-le moi par e-mail ou par review.

1) Nom

2) Brève description physique (max 3 lignes)

3) Brève description de votre caractère (max 3 lignes)

4) Avant de faire parti de l'Alliance j'étais : a) un humain de compagnie

        b) un humain libre

      5)   Si vous avez répondu « a » à la question 4, donnez quelques détails : votre 

            maître vous traitait-il bien? De quelle race était-il? Étiez-vous en amour avec lui?

      6)   Dans l'Alliance je veux tenir le rôle suivant : (ex : canonnier; général; espion; 

            soldat, infirmière, etc.)

      7) Pourquoi voulez-vous vous joindre à l'Alliance? (max 2 lignes)

Les candidatures seront retenues jusqu'au 31 octobre, date de sortie du chap 4.^_^ 1,2,3, écrivez-moi!! À la prochaine!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Mon humain de compagnie**

**Chapitre 4**

****

-Est-il nécessaire que je fasse l'appel ou tout le monde est là?

-Tout le monde est là sauf Inu-

-…Yasha, merci Kouga. Il est vraiment absent ou juste en retard?

-Non m'sieur, il est vraiment absent, dit Shippo.

Shippo était beaucoup plus jeune que le reste de la classe : c'était un boursier surdoué qui avait sauté quatre années d'école. Malheureusement, sa force physique n'égalait pas sa puissance intellectuelle, et plus souvent qu'autrement il se faisait martyriser. Sa nature craintive aidant, il essayait la plupart de temps de se faire oublier.

-Bon eh bien…tu crois pouvoir lui remettre les papiers que je distribuerai tout à l'heure? C'est important pour l'expérience.

-Pas de problèmes, monsieur.

Shippo était le voisin d'Inuyasha. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'ils étaient aussi bons amis.

-Parlant de l'expérience, comment ça va? demanda Kogetsu.

-Monsieur, ça paraît que vous n'avez jamais eu à faire l'expérience! J'ai cru mourir de honte en devant aller acheter une brassière pour mon humaine!

-Elle va dévaliser tout mon réfrigérateur!!

-Les humains sont tellement lents à comprendre!! Et ils puent!!

Sesshoumaru sourit machiavéliquement intérieurement. Plus ils auraient de la misère, plus sa propre note serait meilleure.

Le clignotement de msn messager sur l'écran de son portable attira son attention.

**Ange Noir (shinjo_le_magnifique @ hotmail. com)**

_Oi__ Sess! Ça te tente un thé aux bulles après le cours?_

Sesshoumaru coula un regard vers Shinjo, qui faisait merveilleusement semblant de prendre des notes, puis tapa sa réponse.

**Sesshoumaru**** (ce_sesshoumaru @ hotmail. com)**

_O.K._

******************************

-Peut-être que je devrais te casser la figure. Comme ça les autres filles arrêteraient de te trouver beau et je retrouverais mon titre de bellâtre #1, dit Shinjo, sirotant distraitement son thé aux bulles à l'eau de rose.

Shinjo était le fils de Ryukossei, le général des forces armées youkai, et le meilleur ami de Sesshoumaru, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître à première vue. Autant celui-ci était pâle et angélique, autant Shinjo était bronzé et l'image même qu'on se fait du démon tentateur. Grand, bien bâti, les traits fins et aristocratiques, il avait gardé de son père des pupilles de chat, cachées derrière une immense frange, et le goût des écailles, la preuve étant son veston fétiche rouge, recouvert d'écailles de serpent luisantes. Ses cheveux blancs fluides tombaient aux épaules, hormis deux minces bandes noires finissant derrière ses oreilles aquatiques. Deux tatous tribaux sur ses joues et des yeux naturellement khôlés complétaient le tableau.

C'était plus leur statut social et leurs personnalités qui les rapprochaient. Tous deux souffraient de l'écrasante responsabilité de devoir remplacer leurs prestigieux pères un jour et chacun comprenait la lourdeur de devoir surveiller son comportement en public. Ils partageaient les mêmes opinions, faisaient leurs travaux d'équipe ensemble quand c'était possible, et se connaissaient comme le fond de leurs poches. Assez pour pouvoir s'insulter mutuellement sans que le fautif se mérite la raclée de sa vie, en tout cas.

Mais c'est là que s'arrêtait la ressemblance. Sesshoumaru était renfermé alors que Shinjo était un social, friand de femmes et d'alcool. Il portait des vêtements sobres : lui s'habillait comme un gangster. Le premier était d'une intelligence positive; le deuxième disposait d'une intelligence malsaine, et ce surtout à l'égard des humains. 

Sesshoumaru prit son temps pour répondre, croquant avec plaisir dans les perles gélatineuses.

-Certains disent qu'une chose abîmée est plus belle qu'une chose parfaite, tu sais…

Shinjo le regarda, l'œil assassin. Sesshoumaru se permit l'ombre d'un sourire. Il avait gagné.

-Comment va ton père? demanda Sesshoumaru, toujours souriant de sa victoire dans la joute verbale.

-L'enfer, Sess, l'enfer, dit Shinjo en s'évachant sur la banquette du café bondé, alors que Sesshoumaru était droit comme un piquet. Si tu savais… Il est en plein débat pour faire passer cette loi permettant de tuer à vue n'importe quel moine ou prêtresse humaine trop puissant, et ça le rend fou…t'en as entendu parlé?

Sesshoumaru hocha la tête, prenant une autre gorgée de thé.

-Honnêtement, Sess, toute cette paperasse est une véritable perte de temps…ce qu'on devrait faire, c'est arrêter de niaiser et écraser toute l'humanité comme des insectes, dit Shinjo en écrasant son pouce sur la table pour illustrer son propos. Ça ne sera pas une grosse perte, de toute façon…Mais parlons d'autre chose, c'est vraiment ennuyeux. Comment va ton humain, monsieur je-suis-trop-bon-pour-me-prendre-un-esclave?

-Bien.

-Sess!!! Des détails, pour l'amour du ciel!!! Elle est jolie? Quelle âge elle a? Elle te fait de l'œil?

-Shinjo, mon humaine est une retardée mentale de 8 ans qui n'a même pas de nom, alors tant qu'à avoir le béguin pour moi…

Incrédule, Shinjo le regarda. Puis il éclata de rire jusqu'à s'en étouffer.

-HAHAHAHA!!!...une…retardée mentale? HAAAAAAAHAA!! Tu vas te taper ça pendant trois mois? HAHAHAHAHA!! J'AI MAL AUX CÔTES!!!...hahahaha…haaa. Tu devrais peut-être faire comme moi et échanger ton papier avec quelqu'un d'autre au lieu d'endurer ça.

-Explique.

-Bah tu vois, Gatenmaru voulait une humaine de 20 ans, et moi je voulais essayer une humaine de 13 ans, alors on a échangé nos papiers…j'avais ce qu'il voulait et vice-versa.

-C'est permis ça?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout! L'important c'est d'étudier l'humain, j'vois vraiment pas pourquoi il nous a fait un papier personnalisé…

Sesshoumaru haussa les épaules.

-En plus Sess, tu devrais voir le petit bijou que j'ai déniché…petite, les cheveux blonds cendrés, les yeux pairs, aussi pâle que toi, le style gothique et punk…elle hurlait tellement quand elle a vu que j'allais l'acheter. Une vraie furie! Jamais vu une tigresse pareille…Je vais avoir un plaisir fou à briser son esprit, dit Shinjo, un sourire frissonnant de plaisir anticipé aux lèvres.

-…et tu vas avoir zéro pour ton travail.

-Tu te trompes. J'ai pensé, tu vois, que je pourrais la faire tomber follement amoureuse de moi, alors toute cette merde de points pour l'affection est réglée…Elle fera tout ce que je veux, tu vas voir.  Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ton humaine quand l'expérience sera finie?

Sesshoumaru haussa de nouveau les épaules. Il avait presque fini son thé.

-La remettre à un centre pro-humains, je suppose…

-Pfff… Tu peux pas prendre une décision claire comme tout le monde?  

-Décision claire?

-Pour les humains, contre les humains. Tu la gardes ou tu la tues.

-Je suis neutre, Shinjo.

-Ben c'est ça, t'es toujours neutre. Un jour tu vas être forcé de prendre une décision, mon  pauvre Sess.

-Et toi tu es pour…?

-Pas de questions stupides s'il-te-plaît. À la seconde même où cette stupide expérience sera finie, je la tue.

Un retentissant « KITSUNE BI! » suivi d'un lourd « CRASHHH!!! » interrompit la conversation. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir Shippo passer un mauvais quart d'heure aux mains d'Ôgami, le seul autre youkai renard de l'école et bourreau attitré de Shippo. C'était une véritable injustice, quand on sait que la puissance magique de Shippo, comparée à celle d'Ôgami, revient à comparer un moucheron avec un éléphant.

-Oi c'est vrai…Ôgami a le champ libre puisqu' Inuyasha n'est pas là pour protéger Shippo aujourd'hui, observa Shinjo.

-Inuyasha aime se tenir avec les faibles, de toute façon. Ça se voit au nombre d'humains qu'il entretient.

-Bien dit, Sess….T'as déjà fini ton thé? Bon ben, je vais finir le mien, dit Shinjo en calant son thé d'un coup.

Une voix féminine minaudante se fit entendre.

-Tss, Shinjooo…Il faut savoir prendre son temps, tu sais.

Shinjo et Sesshoumaru tournèrent la tête. Dans son habit provocant et son maquillage outrancier se tenait Kagura, la fille du businessman Naraku et réputée croqueuse d'hommes. Un coup qu'elle en avait terminé et bien utilisé une conquête, elle la jetait littéralement. Sesshoumaru la détestait. La voilà qui tournait autour de lui et son ami comme un faucon au-dessus de sa proie, et Sesshoumaru avait bien l'impression qu'elle jugeait le pour et le contre à propos de qui d'eux deux elle prendrait pour époux.

-T'en fais pas, ma mignonne, je sais prendre mon temps pour les choses qui comptent…dit Shinjo avec un clin d'œil entendu. Allez, viens que je te câline un peu.

-Onnn, Shinjooo, dit-elle avec un air faussement pudique, agitant son éventail devant son visage.

BIP-BILLI-BIP

-Excusez-moi un instant…

Sesshoumaru se leva et alla plus proche de la fenêtre, puis répondit à son cellulaire.

-Sesshoumaru à l'appareil.

-Maître!!...- -…--…

La voix de Jaken était enterrée par un cri aigu à vriller les tympans.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Jaken parle plus fort j'entends rien!!!

-J'AI DIT : L'HUMAINE EST DEVENUE FOLLE!!!

*********************************

Hahaha…suspense, suspense.^_^

Merci à : Noir12, nahi et Max Mizuhara pour vos commentaires!! J'ai reçu vos candidatures, et vous êtes tous membres de l'Alliance Humaine à présent^_^, même si vous n'apparaîtrez que beaucoup plus tard, construction de l'histoire oblige…Le thé aux bulles existe vraiment, je n'invente rien! Si vous n'avez jamais goûté, allez au quartier chinois le plus près de chez vous, c'est vraiment une expérience.^_^

Aimez-vous Shinjo jusqu'à date? J'espère que oui, parce qu'il est important…@_@ Beaucoup de nouveaux persos dans le chapitre, je sais.

Si j'ai assez de demandes, je mettrai un fanart de Shinjo en ligne^_^En attendant, écrivez-moi! Rendez-vous au chapitre 5, la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chapitre 5

**Mon humain de compagnie**

**Chapitre 5**

****

Sesshoumaru entra en trombe dans le manoir, ne prenant même pas le temps d'enlever son manteau. Dans sa course effrénée pour revenir le plus rapidement possible, il avait brûlé deux feux rouges, klaxonné un nombre incalculable de voitures et planté là Shinjo, qui de toute façon était obnubilé par la poitrine généreuse de Kagura.

Dès qu'il aperçut Sesshoumaru, Jaken pointa le salon, avant de remettre ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-JE L'AI ENFERMÉE DANS LE SALON MAÎTRE, ELLE VOULAIT S'ENFUIR!!!

De l'autre côté des doubles portes vitrées, on voyait et entendait la fillette détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, tout en  hurlant à pleins poumons d'un cri suraigu et strident.  Le son en était presque douloureux pour les oreilles hypersensibles des deux youkais.

Sesshoumaru entra d'un pas vif et la saisit brusquement à la taille, avant de la retourner vers lui. Quand elle vit, ce fût pire; son cri redoubla de force.

-HÉ LÀ, DU CALME!!!

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

-DU CALME JE TE DIS!!!

Peine perdue. Elle se mit à se débattre, kickant et frappant à l'aveuglette, hurlant de plus belle, essayant de s'échapper.

Sesshoumaru n'en pouvait plus. Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable à force de l'entendre, et sa patience avait des limites. Il lui plaqua la main droite sur la bouche et l'immobilisa du mieux possible de l'autre bras. Dans un effort désespéré, elle le mordit et lui asséna un rude coup entre les jambes. 

-AAAAAAAHH!! ESPÈCE DE!!

Sous le choc, il la lâcha. Elle courut vers la sortie, pour être bloquée par Jaken. Quand elle voulut s'élancer vers la porte arrière, Sesshoumaru la prit de court et l'immobilisa au plancher, une main dans le milieu du dos. Elle criait toujours.

-JAKEN QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIS BON SANG!!! 

-RIEN, MAÎTRE, JE LE JURE!!! JE L'AI JUSTE INSTALLÉE DEVANT LA TÉLÉVISION POUR QU'ELLE SE TIENNE TRANQUILLE!!!

La télévision. Sesshoumaru tourna sa tête vers l'écran lumineux, ouvert au poste des nouvelles locales. En gros plan, on pouvait voir Kouga et ses loups dans un reportage sur son entreprise florissante de chasseurs d'humains « en bonnes conditions ».

[À la télévision]

« Dites-nous, M.Kouga, comment procédez-vous? »

« Nous faisons des recherches poussées sur les villages en santé et leurs habitudes, et puis nous attaquons dans la nuit en douceur. Les humains sont ainsi capturés avant même qu'ils aient pu réagir, ce qui évite bien des blessures inutiles et coûteuses. Nous les capturons un par un et sélectionnons les meilleurs éléments afin que vous puissiez avoir que la crème de la crème. »

En arrière-fond, on pouvait voir un groupe d'humains terrifiés tenus en respect par un cercle de loups menaçants.

« Et que faites-vous s'ils se rebellent? »

« Haha, que pensez-vous! J'en donne un en exemple, et d'habitude le reste d'entre eux comprennent. Ainsi nous limitons les pertes. »

Gros plan sur un pauvre diable se faisant dévorer vivant et hurlant à la mort devant les autres captifs réduits à l'impuissance.

« Vous venez récemment de faire de très grosses et belles prises! Quel est votre secret? »

« J'ai mes sources madame! Croyez-moi, personne n'est mieux renseigné que moi »

« Un dernier commentaire M.Kouga? »

« Oui! Avec l'équipe des loups, vous avez le meilleur humain pour le prix le plus bas possible! Nous remplissons même les demandes spéciales!... »

Suivait ensuite de nombreuses publicités sur l'Équipe des Loups, leur magasin central et les succursales, leurs tarifs, et un sourire pepsodent de Kouga. 

[Fin de la télévision]

Sesshoumaru comprit tout de suite. Comme dans un film, il pouvait clairement s'imaginer sa petite humaine se réveiller en sursaut une nuit, encerclée par les bêtes écumantes et grognantes, et assister impuissante au meurtre de ses parents, traumatisée à jamais par l'évènements, les loups et le sourire carnassier de Kouga.

Revoir ces choses qu'elle souhaitait sans doute tant oublier avait dû être un choc assez puissant  pour la sortir de son état second que sa psyché avait adopté pour se protéger. Et la revoilà plongée dans un univers inconnu, face à deux étrangers qu'elle pouvait sans effort associer à Kouga.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ait peur, qu'elle crie et cherche à s'enfuir.

Impulsivement, Sesshoumaru serra la fillette dans ses bras, parlant de sa voix grave et sérieuse, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Écoute.Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis avec toi maintenant.

Devant lui, deux grands yeux bruns se remplirent de larmes. Le doute, la terreur, la fatigue. Ceux d'un animal traqué.

Sesshoumaru posa la tête de l'humaine sur son cœur, flattant ses cheveux comme on flatte un chaton. Enfin elle éclata en sanglots bruyants, murmurant des syllabes inarticulées.

-I…a…ma…..maman…mam…maman….

-Shhh… Ça va aller. Ça va aller maintenant.

Le cœur de Sesshoumaru. Contre son oreille, son battement était fort, régulier… rassurant.

Rompue par la fatigue et les émotions, elle s'endormit.

-Jaken?

-Oui..oui maître? dit Jaken, qui craignait une réprimande sévère.

-Bon travail. Elle n'est plus muette ni traumatisée.

Sur ce, il monta à l'étage, l'enfant dans les bras. Jaken, quand à lui, suffoquait de joie. En 20 ans de service, c'était bien la première fois que son maître le félicitait.

*********************************

Après avoir couché la fillette, Sesshoumaru se retirer dans sa bibliothèque, sa place favorite pour réfléchir. L'immense pièce silencieuse tapissée de livres apportait la tranquillité et favorisait la méditation. À côté de lui, Jaken lui servait un thé.

-Je dois avouer, maître, que votre maîtrise de la situation était remarquable. Vous avez mimé à la perfection un réel souci de son état. 

-Jaken, laisse-moi.

-Oui maître.

Jaken parti, Sesshoumaru perdit son masque impassible et son port rigoureux, laissant échapper un long soupir. Il était las. 

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sesshoumaru ressentait une vague de dégoût envers Kouga et ses méthodes de capture. Et pourtant, il savait que Kouga était un professionnel renommé pour le peu de sang qu'il versait à chaque attaque; c'était un marchand « propre » et selon la presse, presque doux envers son bétail.

Et puis, il y avait aussi sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Contrairement à ce que pensait Jaken, il n'y avait rien de mimé, de calculé ou de prévu dans son comportement, même pas une idée provenant d'un de ses nombreux manuels sur les humains. La réponse à la détresse de l'humaine avait été instinctive….naturelle. Il avait vraiment voulu la rassurer et la protéger. Ses grands yeux bruns…la confiance qu'il y avait lu avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse…

Sesshoumaru serra les poings. À quoi pensait-il donc? C'était une expérience. Dès que ce serait fini, il la remettrait à un centre pro-humain.

Il ne fallait pas s'y attacher.

********************************

Sesshoumaru entrebâilla la porte, regardant si elle était réveillée. Elle était assise sur son lit, fixant la fenêtre d'un œil vague. À cet instant, elle avait l'air si vieille que malgré que sa petitesse on aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait au moins quinze ans.

Sesshoumaru entra et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, regardant dans la même direction qu'elle. Après un moment, il parla :

-C'est une fenêtre. Probablement la première fois que tu en vois une, non?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Te souviens-tu de quelque chose? Par exemple, ton âge?

Sesshoumaru venait de consulter ses notes. Parfois, une amnésie temporaire suivait un choc violent…Il pourrait vérifier avec cette donnée.

Pas de réponse.

-Tu as bien 8 ans, non?..

Elle regarda ses doigts, effarées, essayant de compter dessus. Une légère panique se peignait sur son visage.

À vrai dire il se demandait plutôt si elle savait compter. Devant lui, l'humaine affichait un air troublé, presque désespéré.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne t'en souviens pas. Ça te reviendra sans doute…Peut-être ton nom?

Elle fronça les sourcils dans un effort de concentration évident.

-…Rin.

-Rin? Bien. Écoute Rin, on va être ensemble pour un petit bout de temps…je t'expliquerai les détails plus tard…s'il y a quoique ce soit tu n'hésites pas et tu m'en parles, d'accord? Je m'appelle Sesshoumaru.

-Châchomaru?

-Non!! Ses-shou-ma-ru. Allez, répète après moi.

-Shiiiishooomaruuu.

-Beaucoup mieux. Allez, encore une fois, on va y arriver.

****************************

Et voilà! Chapitre 5 complété!! (s'écroule sur son bureau de fatigue).

Contente que vous aimez Shinjo!! Je devrais bientôt mettre un fanart de lui en ligne^_^

Question que plusieurs d'entres vous se posent : est-ce que Inu Yasha est un hanyo?

À vrai dire, c'est un des punchs…Pour l'instant disons juste que c'est impossible à déterminer. Il pue l'humain, mais il en a toujours pleins autour de lui, alors personne ne s'étonne…en plus il a l'apparence d'un youkai pur sang!

Inu Yasha et Sesshoumaru ne savent pas qu'ils sont frères (sourire) Pas encore^_^ Et si vous vous posiez la question, tous les youkais dans cette fic (sauf mention contraire, comme Shippo ou les profs) on environ 20 ans.

La fic risque d'être anormalement longue. On est au cinquième chapitre, et je n'ai pas encore fini de jeter les bases de mon histoire, alors…@_@

Voilà, je crois avoir répondu à tout…si il y d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser.^_^

--Réponses—

Drackony : candidature acceptée! Bienvenue dans l'alliance!! Et merci de m'avoir mise sur la liste de tes auteurs favoris, ça me flatte énormément^_^

Ikuko : Étrange, Sess avec une auto et un portable? (rit) Un peu au début, mais on s'habitue vite non? Pour ma part j'adore les AU (alternate universe). Ça permet un tel éventail de situations et de possibilités!!...j'en écrirai sûrement plein d'autres^_^

Max Mizuhara : Insultant pour Shippo? (sourit) T'en fais pas, il va avoir sa revenge!! (rire maniaque) car tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…muahahaha…

Nahi : merci, merci…J'espère que le chapitre et mes paragraphes explicatifs ont répondu à tes questions^_^Et oui je sais, ff.net bogue parfois, et ça m'enrage aussi!!! Mais merci de prendre le temps de m'envoyer un review jusqu'à ce que ça marche!!!(merciiiiii…ah je me sens importante…).

Angelusse : Merci! Ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois d'entendre que j'écris bien…et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes la fic!! Ça me pousse à vouloir me dépasser^_^

Noir12 : Interaction, tu dis? (se tient la tête) j'admire les gens qui sont capables de pondre une bonne histoire en faisant évoluer plus que 10 personnages sans que ni l'histoire ni la profondeur de chaque perso n'en souffre (j'ai vu le premier épisode des Rois Maudits…mon dieu que c'est bon!!!)…c'est dur, mais alors là dur…De l'interaction, Noir, il va y en avoir (comme j'ai dit plus haut, nous sommes encore en train de jeter les bases…il reste encore quelques persos à faire entrer)…et crois-moi tout ce beau monde n'est pas au bout de leurs peines^_^  

Ceci dit, rendez-vous au chapitre 6!! Ja! 


	6. Chapitre 6

À mes amies, à mes fans, la session est finie. Dès lors, on entre dans un cycle un chapitre par deux ou trois jours, en rotation à travers les fics, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient finies…^_^ Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Mes doigts brûlent d'impatience!!

**Mon humain de compagnie**

**Chapitre 6**

Shippo monta les escaliers qui menaient chez Inuyasha, papiers à lui remettre en main. Avant de cogner à la porte, il sortit un miroir de poche de son manteau et inspecta son visage enflé et bleui par endroits. Son œil gauche était particulièrement amoché, et malgré tout le maquillage, il était impossible de cacher tous les dégâts.

Shippo soupira. Inuyasha serait furieux.

Résigné, il allait porter son poing à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant place à un Inuyasha psychopathe aux yeux fous qui le prit à la gorge avant de lui aboyer :

-JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT QUE JE NE TE LA VENDRAIS PAS, ESPÈCE DE LOUP DÉBILE ET PUANT, ALORS…oh mon dieu!! Shippo!!

La main se desserra et Shippo tomba par terre avec un sourd « boum », avant de masser son cou endolori.

-Inuyasha…ça va pas accueillir les gens comme ça?

-Vraiment Shippo je suis désolé…c'est à cause de cet imbécile de Kouga…ah merde tu me pardonnes?

Shippo lui lança un regard étonné.

-Depuis quand tu demandes pardon toi?

Inuyasha cligna des paupières.

-Quoi?

Cette fois-ci Shippo était vraiment inquiet.

-ALLO, LA TERRE APPELLE INUYASHA!! T'es sûr que ça va bien?

-Ouais, ben, euh…à vrai dire non.

Il se gratta le haut de la tête, l'air légèrement perdu et confus.

-C'est-à-dire…j'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-Mais encore? Un simple manque de sommeil t'a empêché de venir en classe?..

-Oh ben..ah et puis zut, c'est elle qui me rend fou. Je peux pas la laisser sans qu'elle décide de tout casser. En plus, l'imbécile en rajoute et-

-Wow là, tu me perds. Qui ça « elle »? L'imbécile, c'est Kouga? C'est quoi l'affaire là?

Juste à ce moment un fort bruit de verre brisé retentit de la cuisine, suivi d'un assourdissant « PERVERS!! METS TES SALLES PATTES AILLEURS!!! »

Inuyasha eût un air fataliste et résigné, du style « je le savais ».

-Tu veux m'expliquer?

Tout en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer, Inuyasha commença à résumer le problème :

-L'expérience, Shippo.

-Oui c'est pour ça que je suis là d'ailleurs…

Mais Inuyasha ne l'écoutait pas.

- …même si je déteste ce crétin c'est quand même lui qui fait les meilleurs prix, alors je suis allé acheté mon humain de compagnie chez lui…Figure-toi qu'il n'était pas là, alors Hakkaku m'a vendu cette furie – qui était adorable d'ailleurs quand je l'ai choisie.

-Elle ne l'est plus?

-Pire, c'est un monstre. Elle me traite comme de la merde et je dois sans cesse surveiller Miroku pour qu'il ne la touche pas, sinon elle me fait une crise.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un deuxième « BAS LES PATTES, OBSÉDÉ!!! » suivi d'un deuxième « paklank!! » de vaisselle brisée suivit son affirmation.

-Tu vois, j'peux plus la laisser…Le premier jour ma maison était un vrai champ de bataille.

Shippo jeta un regard dans le salon. Un fouillis indescriptible y régnait, comme si quelqu'un s'était appliqué à mettre la pièce dans son pire état possible.

-A-hun…et Kouga là-dedans?

-Ben c'est ça, figure-toi que M.Kouga s'était supposément réservé la fille pour son plaisir personnel, donc Hakkaku aurait pas dû me la vendre—donc il veut la récupérer. Jvois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle est folle.

-Tu veux pas la ligoter, ou je sais pas, l'échanger si elle est si terrible? 

-Bah je sais, mais je peux pas. Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi.

Shippo lança un regard à Inuyasha. Celui-ci avait l'air tellement attristé et perdu dans ses pensées que c'était peine à voir. À tel point en fait qu'il aurait pu venir recouvert de sang sans qu'Inuyasha le remarque.

Shippo soupira de nouveau.

-Aaaah, Inu…Je me demande vraiment ce que ton père, qui qu'il soit, a pensé quand il a ordonné que tu devais grandir seulement avec des humains dans ta maison. Regarde-toi, t'es vraiment devenu trop doux envers eux.

-Hmm-mm. Peut-être. Tiens, la voilà, tu vas comprendre.

Shippo entra dans la cuisine et ce qu'il y vit lui arrache un cri stupéfait.

-Mon Dieu! On dirait Kikyo!!!

****************************

Sesshoumaru regardait son téléphone, l'air songeur. Clic, déclic. Pose, repose. Un bref regard à son cadran numérique lui signala qu'il était trois heures du matin, ce qui lui faisait cinq heures d'insomnie. 

« C'est stupide » murmura-t-il. « Comme si j'avais à me justifier! »

Décidé, il prit le combiné et composa le numéro de Shinjo.

« Aaaalllôôô? » répondit une voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Shinjo? C'est moi, dit Sesshoumaru avec cette intonation dans le « moi » qui ne laisse aucun doute sur son identité.

-Aah, Sess? Como va? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de veiller tard…t'as enfin décidé de vivre comme quelqu'un de ton âge?

-Épargne-moi le sarcasme, veux-tu?

Au ton légèrement ennuyé de Sesshoumaru, Shinjo comprit que c'était important. Assez en tout cas pour empêcher que Sesshoumaru, le youkai réglé comme une machine, dorme.

-Ça va je t'écoute. Déballe ton sac.

-…

-Sess? Faut parler pour que je puisse comprendre.

-…c'est que…je sais pas comment dire ça.

-Eh ben ça alors, c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire que tu ne sais pas!

-Non enfin c'est que je sais, mais…

-…mais? Écoute Sess, yé trois heures du mat, j'ai sommeil, tout le monde dort sauf toi. Si tu m'as appelé forcément que tu croyais que je pouvais te comprendre, alors mets ta sacro-sainte image de parfait de côté deux secondes et crache le morceau, autrement moi je raccroche.

-C'est que…ça me fait drôle.

-Drôle quoi? Qui?

-L'expérience.

-Ah. On touche au but. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ton expérience?

-Bah, euh…(il toussa)…elle me fait de l'effet.

-De l'effet? Tu tripes sur une jeunette? T'es vachement cinglé, toi.

-Shinjo, bon sang, pas dans ce sens-là!!

-Dans quel sens alors? Je sais pas, tu me donnes telleeement de détails…

Excédé, Sesshoumaru explosa.

-Dans le sens qu'elle m'émeut, imbécile!!! Veux tu m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai envie de la protéger et que j'ai l'impression de m'attacher à elle trop vite et sans raisons???

À ces mots, Shinjo éclata de rire.

-C'est pour ça que tu hésitais à parler? Parce que tu croyais que j'allais te ridiculiser parce que tu m'avoues t'y attacher??  C'est vraiment la meilleure, ça!!!

Sesshoumaru fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Shinjo se moquait vraiment de lui ou quoi? _Évidemment _que c'était la pire des hontes avouer qu'on s'attache à un humain.

-Écoute, Sess…t'as jamais eu d'humain de compagnie, avant, vrai?

-Vrai.

-Tout le monde s'attache à son premier humain, Sess, même les youkais les plus rudes. En plus je suis prêt à parier que la tienne est mignonne à croquer, surtout avec son numéro de pauvre fillette sans défense. Penses-y, Sess; elle fait pitié et toi tu deviens soudainement responsable de son bien-être. Normal que tu te sentes concerné.

-Oui mais…

-Tiens, c'est comme on a vu dans le manuel—les humains et les animaux de compagnie, tu piges? Tu t'attaches vite à ces bêtes-là, crois-moi. Y'a pas de quoi avoir honte.

-Tu me surprends un peu là.

-Je te jure. C'est TA chose, tu deviens tout son univers. T'en fais ce que tu veux! Après tout, dans notre cas, on achète un humain pour s'en occuper, vrai? Pas pour le ménage ni les travaux de rue ni rien—tu l'as acheté pour _toi_, Sess. Tu te préoccupes de tes possessions, non?

-Oui, évidemment.

-Et voilà! T'as compris! Et non seulement ça te distraie, mais tu peux tout lui confier si tu décides qu'elle ne sortira pas vivante de chez toi, tu me suis? Penses-y, Sess, ça te ferait peut-être du bien. Même si elle n'a pas l'âge de comprendre ce que tu lui racontes, c'est libérateur crois-moi.

-Tu parles par expérience?

-Sacré Sess. Toujours aussi analytique. Bon, va dormir maintenant, sans ça tu vas être tout détraqué. Allez, ciao.

-Ciao.

Sesshoumaru fixa le combiné un instant avant de le reposer. Parlait-il par expérience? Encore une fois, il avait évité la question.

Et même s'il devait s'avouer que les paroles de Shinjo lui faisaient du bien—il ne souffrait donc pas d'un trouble quelconque—quelque chose encore n'allait vraiment pas.

***************************

Yahou! Fin du chapitre 6! Franchement je l'aime beaucoup et il s'est composé rapidement…preuve de toute l'envie d'écrire qui explose;)

Merci à Nahi, Angelusse, Noir, Sophitia, Max, Haku-chan, Sen, Ikuko et Drykan Mistress! À toutes, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!!!


	7. Chapitre 7

Ne me dites rien, je sais, je suis impardonnable de ne pas avoir respecté mon délai de sortie de chapitres…il y a de nombreuses raisons, croyez-moi. Mais enfin, après tant d'attente, voici le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture^_^

**Mon humain de compagnie**

**Chapitre 7**

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas elle. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans, elle ne méritait pas ça. 

Plusieurs fois Jade se pinça le bras, encore et encore, étouffant ses cris de douleur, dans un désir vain de croire que les trois murs d'aciers qui l'entouraient, que cette porte grillagée et électrifiée, que cet endroit exigu et froid qui était à peine assez grand pour un enfant n'étaient pas la réalité. Qu'elle rêvait, que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, une mauvaise blague…

Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et les chassa dans un geste rageur, en se forçant à respirer à grands coups. À gauche, juste là, il y avait une caméra, avec son gros œil de vitre qui la fixait tout le temps. Elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de la voir pleurer. 

Jade ramassa ses genoux sous son menton. Par chance, elle était assez petite pour pouvoir se mouvoir avec assez d'aisance dans cette cage minuscule. Le nez enfoui dans son pantalon déchiré, elle essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. De penser à des choses heureuses, comme…comme Michael, tiens, son amour secret, avec son sourire à faire fondre les roches. À ses amis, à Daemon, à Phoenix, à Rai. À sa mère, à son ourson en peluche, à sa chambre, à vrai dire à n'importe quoi sauf les derniers jours.

Ne pas se rappeler de l'avoir vu entrer dans le magasin, l'œil plus acéré qu'un vautour, promenant un regard malsain sur elles.

Ne pas se rappeler avoir vu les autres filles trembler et s'aplatir aux fonds de leurs cages pour essayer de disparaître.

Ne pas se rappeler son pas s'arrêter devant son casier, ses yeux la fixer avec insistance tandis qu'une folie sourde l'envahissait. 

Ne pas se rappeler qu'elle avait été achetée par Shinjo, qu'elle serait torturée pendant trois mois et qu'elle ne sortirait pas vivante d'ici.

*************************************

Shippo fixait le plafond, incapable de dormir. Encore et encore, il essayait de trouver un sens aux derniers évènements. Rassembler le peu qu'il savait d'Inuyasha et d'en faire un casse-tête cohérent. 

Il se massa les temples et pour la énième fois et recommença. D'abord, Inuyasha quand il l'avait rencontré, quand il avait seize ans, ce qu'il avait appris en observant et en écoutant les rumeurs, ce qu'il avait constaté de ses propres yeux, ce qu'il avait compris en devenant son ami.

Inuyasha vivait dans une maison de rêves. Pas assez somptueuse pour faire de lui un riche, mais assez cossue pour le classer dans la haute société. Personne n'avait jamais vu ni su qui était son père, mais celui-ci lui envoyait à chaque moi un chèque important avec les conditions à remplir pour continuer à recevoir cet argent.

C'était toujours des conditions bizarres, dont celle, éternelle, de ne vivre qu'entouré d'humains, d'en avoir toujours au moins un près de lui. Inuyasha en avait toujours fait le minimum pour remplir cette condition, à sa connaissance il en gardait un ou deux seulement à la fois. 

Quand à sa mère, il n'en avait aucun souvenir, du moins c'est ce qu'il affirmait.

Shippo se concentra sur les premières fois où il avait rencontré Inuyasha, quand celui-ci avait seize ans. À cette époque il était encore plus rustre qu'aujourd'hui et avait une misère énorme à accepter son nouvel humain de compagnie, Miroku. Pourtant Miroku était d'une affabilité et d'une complaisance tout à fait exemplaire et s'entendait parfaitement avec Kaede, l'autre humain d'Inuyasha. Après quelques mois Inuyasha s'était ajusté, mais pendant longtemps Shippo s'était demandé où était le problème.

Intrigué, il avait finalement demandé aux voisins qui avaient répondu dédaigneusement répondu quelque chose à propos d'une prêtresse et de l'amour qu'Inuyasha lui vouait. Il n'avait pas pu en savoir plus, la plupart des gens considérant l'histoire dénuée d'intérêt et étaient peu enclins à en discuter avec lui.   

Décidé à découvrir le fond de l'histoire, Shippo s'était rendu à la bibliothèque municipale et avait épluché chaque journal page par page. Sa patience avait porté fruit, puisqu'il avait pu reconstruire en grande partie ce qui était arrivé, et avait complété le tout quelques années plus tard un jour qu'Inuyasha s'était confié à lui.

Pendant longtemps, le seul esclave d'Inuyasha avait été Kaedé. À 10 ans, il avait reçu une note de son père anonyme lui intimant d'acheter un nouvel esclave, mâle ou femelle, préférablement jeune. À l'animalerie, Inuyasha avait eu le coup de foudre pour Kikyô, une belle prêtresse de quinze ans.

« Tu aurais dû la voir, Shippo. Elle était si belle et si sereine…à ses côtés je me sentais si bien!! On aurait dit un ange… » lui avait dit Inuyasha en lui tendant une photo de Kikyô.  

Évidemment, Inuyasha avait grandi, et son affection naturelle pour sa jolie humaine s'était lentement muée en amour d'adolescent. Si bien qu'à quinze ans, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne qu'Inuyasha était follement épris de son humaine de compagnie. Le tout avait fait scandale, et avait suscité des débats violents sur les effets de laisser vivre un humain de compagnie de sexe opposé avec un plus jeune youkai aussi longtemps. 

« Mais je m'en foutais, Shippo, je m'en foutais!!! Je l'aimais tellement que j'aurais tout fait pour elle…tout. »

Le scandale avait été coupé court. Un beau soir, Kikyô s'était enfuie après avoir volé Inuyasha, et devant son refus de se rendre, la police avait été obligée de l'abattre à bout portant sans qu'Inuyasha puisse intervenir. Criblée de balles, Kikyô se serait éteinte sur ces derniers mots : « vive les humains libres! ». 

« Je leur criais de baisser leurs armes, Shippo, ils ne m'écoutaient pas, j'avais deux youkais qui me retenaient de courir vers elle… Kikyô, une voleuse? Kikyô, une rebelle? J'en crois pas un mot. Kikyô était douce et pacifique…Kikyô était… »

La voix d'Inuyasha s'était brisée. Peu après il avait reçu une lettre lui disant d'acheter un autre humain, du même âge que lui, et obligatoirement mâle. 

« Si tu savais, Shippô, combien j'avais voulu jeter cette lettre aux poubelles!...Mais j'avais besoin de l'argent, et donc j'ai acheté Miroku. Mais je le détestais quand même, le voir me rappelait sans cesse que s'il était là c'est parce que Kikyô était morte…et puis avec le temps ça s'est placé. Miroku est vraiment bien, je l'échangerais pour rien au monde. »

La conversation s'était terminée là. Shippo ferma les yeux, et se redemanda pour la centième fois pourquoi le destin cruel envoyait un sosie de sa bien-aimée défunte à Inuyasha. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. 

Shippo soupira. Était-ce vraiment le destin? Sans savoir pourquoi, Shippo avait la sombre impression que quelqu'un tenait les fils de l'avenir dans ses mains, et que très bientôt tout deviendrait chaos. 

************************************

Assis sur le rebord de son lit, Sesshoumaru contemplait Rin. Ses traits légers et confiants s'agitaient doucement dans le sommeil et il  ne pu s'empêcher d'être troublé. Des humains il en avait vu tous pleins; dans ses livres, dans ses cours à l'école, dans les rues, chez le gens qu'il devait aller visiter. Des beaux, des laids, des petits, des grands, des stupides et des intelligents. Il avait vu des maîtres cruels, attentionnés, désintéressés, exigeants, négligents. Des humains à moitié morts, d'autres respirant la vie; certains résignés à leur sort, d'autres pleinement satisfaits, mais jamais, jamais une humaine comme Rin.

Rin était fragile. Rin était pure. Jamais elle ne survivrait seule dans ce monde de fous. Ça il l'avait compris tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger de tout.

Et il trouvait ce rôle de protecteur beaucoup trop attrayant pour son propre goût.

Peut-être était-ce comme Shinjo avait dit? Un simple effet du fait qu'elle soit sa première humaine? Qu'il ne se soit jamais sali les mains à en tuer une? Après avoir quitté Shinjo, il avait longuement réfléchit à tout ça. Il s'était questionné.

Son visage impassible dans le miroir ne lui avait révélé qu'une seule chose : ce n'était pas _que ça_. Il y avait autre chose pour expliquer sa récente faiblesse. Quoi exactement, il ne savait pas; mais maintenant il avait deux choix : soit utiliser son énergie inutilement à essayer de contrer cette nouvelle pulsion protectrice, soit la laisser grandir.

Contrer ne servirait à rien, et ça il le savait. Il était déjà atteint, de toute façon. Mais la laisser grandir?...La pensée l'effrayait. Qui sait jusqu'où cela allait l'amener? Le pire serait bien qu'elle devienne indispensable à son bonheur et qu'il ne soit plus capable de s'en débarrasser à la fin. Quelle honte…

Cédant un peu plus, Sesshoumaru s'étendit aux côtés de Rin et toucha du bout des griffes sa peau de bébé, faisant bien attention pour ne pas la réveiller. Pendant de longues minutes, Sesshoumaru resta ainsi, à se demander quoi faire. 

Puis, sans crier gare, Rin roula vers lui et se serra contre sa poitrine, et un léger soupir de bonheur lui échappa. Sesshoumaru resta interdit. Une partie de lui voulait la repousser, tandis que l'autre voulait la serrer contre lui à son tour. 

Exténué, il s'endormit.

************************************

Quand Rin ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sesshoumaru qui dormait. Elle essaya de bouger mais le bras droit de Sesshoumaru la bloquait. Quand elle essaya une nouvelle fois, il grogna dans son sommeil et l'attira près de lui.

Rin sourit et c'est à ce moment que les yeux de Sesshoumaru s'ouvrirent. Il sembla confus un moment, souleva son bras et le regarda sans sembler y croire. Puis il soupira et la regarda avec un air indéchiffrable.

« Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama. Tu as bien dormi? » dit-elle en chuchotant, le sourire toujours fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il fût secoué d'un petit « hmpff » partagé entre le rire et la résignation.

« Ohayo, Rin. Non, pas vraiment. »

« Moi, oui. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. Tu étais là. »

Les sourcils de Sesshoumaru s'arquèrent un moment, puis ses lèvres se courbèrent en un mini sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, hésita, prit un souffle pour se donner du courage et dit finalement :

« Rin, on va jouer à un jeu. »

Rin hocha la tête, heureuse. Elle aimait jouer.

« Quand je ne serai pas seul avec toi j'agirai différemment. Je serai plus froid, j'aurai l'air de ne pas me soucier de toi, mais ce ne sera pas vrai, d'accord? »

Rin le regarda, perplexe. C'était un jeu bizarre. Mais le visage presque angoissé devant elle la convainquit.

« D'accord. Et quand nous serons seuls? »

« Je ne serai pas comme ça. »

Le sourire de Rin fût tellement sincère à ce moment que Sesshoumaru eût mal au cœur. 

« Une chose cependant; tu ne dois le dire à personne. Vraiment personne, compris? »

Rin hocha la tête vigoureusement et Sesshoumaru sentit un énorme poids quitter ses épaules.

Après tout, si personne n'était au courant, ce n'était pas si grave…

********************************

Fin du chapitre 7. L'attente en valait bien la peine, non? Je trouve qu'on avance beaucoup dans l'histoire…et en plus le chapitre est plus long!!! (rires) La fin reflète bien mon opinion du moment sur comment Sesshoumaru interagit avec Rin : et pourquoi il ne serait pas soft avec elle en privé?;) C'est une de mes idées, je trouve qu'elle fonctionne bien…Jade a aussi un gros rôle…Pauvre elle ce ne sera pas facile. Vous pouvez déjà voir quel contraste il y a entre la façon dont elle est traitée par rapport à Rin…  

Senritsu : Oui, c'est bien Kagome!! Sango s'amène plus loin, mais pour des question de construction d'histoires compliquées c'est mieux que ce soit Kagome seulement pour l'instant…;) Tant qu'à l'histoire de Kikyô…tada!!

Merci aussi à Sophitia, Nahi (merci d'être aussi patiente!!), Noir12 et ikuko195!! À toutes, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!! 


End file.
